La Kuoichi Uchiha Uzumaki-Senju
by Black-king20
Summary: soy nueva en esto y esta va ser mi primera historia asi que sere un asco en los resumenes : Uchiha Madara no murio en la batalla contra Hashimara Senju pero si perdio, e hisieron un tratado entre los clanes para que hay paz, pasaron los años y Madara conoce a la Hermana menor de Kushina Uzumaki los dos se enamora y se casan al poco tiempo y tienen una hija y le sellan un bijuu.
1. el comienzo

**Cap. 1 el comienzo] **

Hace ya algunos años hubo una batalla increíble contra Madara con el clan uchiha y hashihara el primer hokage con el clan senju. La batalla duro días hasta que madara no pudo continuar peleando pero no murió sin embargo hiso un tratado con hashimara para que regresara la paz.

Pasaron algunos años tal vez unos 25 años (hasimara había muerto y tobirama se convirtió en el segundo pero estaba enfermo y murió halos 8 años del poder a si que sarutobi había agarrado el puesto y ya llevaba muchos años en el poder y ahora estaba minato namikaze de 4 hokage casado con kushina uzumaki esperando a su primer hijo ya que tenía 1 semana de embarazó y tsunade tenía 26 años al igual que jiraiya y orochimaru) para ese entonces madara tenía 36 años y era el líder del clan uchiha. Madara ya se había olvidado de querer volver intentar gobernar konoha ya que él quería construir su propia familia tener una esposa e hijos para que ellos siguieran liderando el clan. Fue entonces cuando conoció a kanade uzumaki (No se si tenga hermana o algo asi pero en mi historia si tendra) hermana menor de kushina uzumaki quienes eran bisnietas del primer hokage y tsunade la nieta del primero era su tía abuela ya que hashimara estaba casado con una uzumaki, cuando la conoció ella tenía 20 años y kushina 22.

Se enamoraron a primera vista así que comenzaron a salir, por un tiempo madara se enamoró mucho de ella y cambio demasiado para bien, kanade era una mujer amable, buena cariñosa, noble y muy poderosa por lo tanto ella llevaba dentro de ella al bijuu de 13 colas que era el más poderoso mientras que kushina tenía el de 9 colas, pasaron unos 3 meses desde su relación, madara le propuso matrimonio y ella dijo que si porque lo amaba tanto al igual el de ella haci que a las dos semanas se casaron. Paso un mes de la boda y kanade no se sentía bien ya que se había desmayado y eso le preocupo a toda su familia (ósea kushina, minato y madara).

_Deberías de ver un doctor- _le dijo un hombre rubio y de ojos color azul cielo

_Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con minato- _le dijo su esposo preocupado- _vamos si quieres te llevo ahora mismo._

_Vamos amor no te preocupes no debe de ser nada malo –_ le dijo su esposa sonriendo

_P-pero –_no pudo terminar de decir porque su esposa lo estaba besando-_ hump sabes cómo convencerme pero aun haci vas a ir para estar más seguros de acuerdo_

_Si está bien amor- _le dijo dándole una sonrisa muy tierna que eso hiso que se sonrojara un poco

_Yo creo saber que tienes –_ dijo una mujer con el pelo rojo y con un embarazo de apenas 2 meses

_Y que es cariño _– dijo el rubio mirando a su esposa

_Dime kanade como te has sentido- _le dijo la pelirroja a su hermana

_Bueno, eh tenido náuseas y se me antoja muchas cosas – _le dijo la peli azul a su hermana

_Kanade, estás embarazada –_le dijo su hermana abrazándola

_Como sabes eso kushina –_pregunto el pelinegro a su cuñada

_Como preguntas eso madara que acaso no me vez como estoy, esos eran los mismos síntomas que yo tengo- _le dijo la pelirroja

_Jajajaja que olvidadizo eres madara- _le dijo el rubio al pelinegro mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cuello

_hump –_gruño el pelinegro

_Madara amor vamos a ser padres- _le dijo la peli azul a su esposo mientras lo abrasaba y lo besaba haciendo (o más bien aventando a minato a un lado)

_Que quisieras que fuera niño o niña- _le dijo el pelinegro a su esposa con una sonrisa muy cariñosa que hiso que la peli azul se sonrojara

_Lo que sea amor con tal que este bien- _le dijo su esposa mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho- _y ati que te gustaría que fuera_

_Mmm me gustaría una niña, aunque si no se puede de todo modo lo querré- _

Al día siguiente madara fue a una junta del clan mientras kanade fue al doctor acompañada de su hermana, ya que minato estaba ocupado en su oficina y no pudo acompañarlas como lo habían planeado. Después de una hora en consulta ya que le estaban explicando cómo se tenía que cuidar durante el embarazo y esas cosas. Iban de camino a la casa de kushina cuando se encontraron a mikoto uchiha su mejor amiga, mikoto también estaba embarazada tenía 2 meses y medio que estaba acompañado de itachi su hijo de 5 años y medio.

_Hola kanade- sama y kushina_\- dijo la pelinegra saludándolas amigablemente

_Vamos mikoto no hagas eso sabes que somos la mejores amigas_\- le dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

_Pero está casada con madara- sama – _

_Si y eso que tiene tu solo dime kanade sabes que eres mi mejor amiga- _le dijo mientras la abrazaba

_Jejeje está bien kanade y como han estado- _

_Muy felices ya que aparte de que vamos hacer padres también vamos hacer tíos dattebane- _le dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa

_Eso quiere decir que- _dijo sorprendida

_Hacies estoy embarazada- _le dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

Se había acabado la junta, y madara fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea para despejarse un poco sobre los temas del clan y pensar más sobre su querida esposa y su hijo que viene en camino sin dudar alguno cuando pensaba en eso y se lo imagino se le vio una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

_Valla madara nunca imagine vivir suficiente para verte sonreír haci- _le dijo un hombre más mayor que el con una sonrisa en su rostro

_Hum-_ gruño el pelinegro- _que hace por aquí antiguo hokage, sarutobi_

_Solo vine a despejarme un poco y por lo visto tú también madara_ _dijo el hombre mientras fumaba de su pipa

_Hmp, pensé que tenía demasiado trabajo con minato- _dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba el paisaje

_Él lo puede hacer solo además ya le ayude-_ le dijo sarutobi- _dime como te va con kanade _

_Hump bien ella está embarazada- _dijo madara algo serio

_Por lo que veo no te vez muy feliz que digamos- _dijo sarutobi

_Claro que estoy feliz de que la mujer que amo este esperando un hijo mío –_ dijo el pelinegro con el tono triste que no paso desapercibido para sarutobi

_Entonces que sucede hace un momento antes de que te hablara estabas muy feliz – _le dijo sarutobi

_Como usted sabrá, kanade tiene al de 13 colas en su interior eso quiere decir que tendremos que trasplantarle el bijuu a mi hijo- _dijo madara mientras miraba a sarutobi- _además esta los del clan no quiero presionar a mi hijo para hacerlo un prodigio quiero que disfrute de su vida, pero siento que no voy a poder ver cómo crece y me preocupa que cuando kanade y yo no estemos, los del clan, el consejo y el maldito de denso quieran a mi hijo no solo por el bijuu sino también por sus ojos, chacra inmenso debido que viene del clan uzumaki y senju_

Sarutobi al escuchar la voz preocupada de madara, pensó que tiene mucha razón en preocuparse debido que si el consejo lo descubriera mandarían a eliminar al hijo de madara, o si denso lo descubriera haría todo lo imposible para tenerlo en su poder y si el clan lo descubre lo usarían como una arma contra konoha haci que estaban entre la espalda y la pared.

_Mmm puede que lo que te valla a decir tal vez no te guste, pero creo que es lo mejor para el futuro de tu hijo (a)- _dijo sarutobi mientras fuma su pipa

_Hum, y bien que piensa – _dijo madara viéndolo serio

_Lo más seguro es que cuando nazca tu esposa fallezca- _cuando sarutobi dijo esto vio que madara se puso tenso _– al igual que kushina ya que las dos llevan bijuus en su interior y cuando eso pase, van a querer eliminarte y quedarse con tu hijo y el de minato, y yo solo podre hacerme cargo de uno ya que el consejo no permitiría que los dos estén a mi cuidado_

_Y que sugiere que haga, no pienso decirle a kanade que aborte sé que ella no querrá ni yo tampoco – _le dijo el pelinegro

_Podrías mandar a tu hijo a otra aldea para que esté protegido por la aldea, yo soy muy buen amigo del raikage –_sarutobi vio que madara no decía nada y siguió hablando- _además es el único en el que podemos confiar, él no se deja influenciar por nadie y podría decirle a jiraiya que lo entrene_

_Odio decir esto pero tienes razón lo llevare a kumo –_dijo esto con una voz triste- _tome esto _–madara le dio un pergamino que contenía más pergaminos de técnicas que solo su propia sangre pueden hacer, también viene como usar el sharingan, y como despertar el mangekyo eterno sin necesidad de asesinar a alguien y cómo evoluciónalo al mangekyo del tiempo, entre otros más que también incluye los del clan uzumaki y senju

_Para que me das esto – _le dijo mientras veía el pergamino

_Son pergaminos de técnicas que yo cree y solo las sé yo y quiero que cuando jiraiya lo entre le enseñe los pergaminos, también va de invocaciones de varios animales- _le dijo serio_ – además solo mi hijo las podrá abrir _

_Valla sí que pones mucha seguridad, pero está bien, hoy mandare el mensaje para que vayas a kumo–_

_Iré mañana a kumo con kanade arreglar todo- _dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta- _me tengo que ir que tenga un buen día sarutobi- _madara a acabar de decir esto desapareció

_Sí que ha cambiado, me alegro de que este de nuestro lado- _ dijo esto con una sonrisa


	2. el comienzo parte 2

CAP 2 el comienzo parte 2

Madara se dirigió a la casa de su cuñada kushina ya que allí estaba su esposa y tenía que explicarle todo lo que debían hacer si desgraciadamente fallese en su parto y de que a él lo quieren asesinar. Después de caminar 10 minutos llega a la casa de minato, toca la puerta y le abren.

_Hola minato está mi esposa_\- le dijo con la mirada seria

_Si, está en la sala hablando con kushina, entra_\- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras madara pasa a un lado de minato y entra a la casa y ve a su esposa con su cuñada.

_Kanade tenemos que hablar_\- le dijo el pelinegro a su esposa

_Madara que pasa nunca te había visto a si de serio_\- le dijo la peli azul con una mirada preocupada

_Este yo me retiro para que hablen más a gusto_\- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba del sofá

_No, si quieres quédate esto que diré los incumbe_\- dijo el pelinegro mientas kushina se volvía a sentar y minato se pone a lado de ella

_Y bien que pasa, amor_ – dijo la peli azul

_Esta mañana hubo una reunión del clan y tienen sospechas de que estas embarazada y si es a si, me quieren obligar a que entrene a mi hijo a temprana edad sin descanso alguno_\- dijo madara mirando a su esposa

_Que no puedes permitir eso es nuestro hijo no tienen derecho_\- dijo la peli azul parándose del sofá

_Lo sé pero eso no es todo, si los del consejo o denso se enteran de que tienes el bijuu de 13 colas y que se lo vamos a trasplantar a nuestro hijo harán lo imposible por tenerlo en sus manos_\- dijo el pelinegro con cara triste –_además cuando nazca así como el hijo de kushina el sello se debilitara y como sabrán no tendremos más obsion que trasplantarlos a nuestros hijos_

_Eso no va a pasar van a reforzar los sellos mientras ellos nazcan_\- dijo minato serio

_Como estas tan seguro, todo puede cambiar además acabo de hablar con el tercero ya que me lo encontré cerca del rio- _dijo elpelinegro – _si se llegan a debilitar el sello de las dos y morimos los cuatro al trasplantarlos a nuestros hijos, el solo se puede hacer cargo de uno y pensé en que se hicieran cargo del hijo de minato y kushina_

_Y que pasara con su hijo madara_\- dijo minato al ver la cara triste de las uzumaki

_Me dijo sarutobi que es muy amigo del 4 raikage_ (nota: no se si el padre de A sea cuarto o no jeje) _y que hablaría con él para que se_ _haga cargo de mi hijo haci que mañana iremos a kumo para arreglar todo_\- dijo en un tono serio y a la vez triste

_Que estás loco no podemos hacer eso abandonarlo y además en otra aldea no puedo permitirlo madara-_ dijo la peli azul gritando en un tono a la vez enojada, preocupada y triste

_no tenemos opción si se queda será utilizado como un arma por el clan y por denso o la aldea mandara a matarlo, además sarutobi me dijo que jiraya lo entrenara cuando tenga 3 años para que valla volviéndose fuerte y se defienda de quien sea_\- dijo el pelinegro

_Está bien_ – dijo la peli azul agachando su cabeza cuando salía unas lágrimas en sus ojos, de repente sintió unos brazos y vio que era madara y hundió su cabeza en su pecho mientas madara la beso arriba de su cabeza y le decía- _antes de que muramos trasplantare tu chacra y el mío en el sello para que en algunos años lo veas – _

Al día siguiente madara y kanade se dirigían a kumogakure (nota: nose si asi se escriba el nombre de la aldea ya que yo solo la conozco como Kumo o algo asi ) para hablar con el 4 raikage. (nota: nose cuantas horas se hagan de Konoha a Kumo) Ya llevaban 24 horas recorridas y todavía les faltaban 24 más ya que se detenían cada dos horas debido al embrazo de kanade aunque no se le notara la panza Madara como era algo sobreprotector la obligaba a descansar mucho. Pasaron la noche y a la mañana siguiente volvieron a andar y recorrieron todo el camino que les faltaba hasta que vieron la aldea de kumo, al llegar un anbu los detuvo.

_Que hacen dos ninjas de konoha en kumo_\- dijo el anbu (no se si a si se escriba)

_Vinimos hablar con el raikage_\- dijo fríamente el pelinegro

_Tiene algún documento que lo compruebe_\- dijo el otro anbu que era el compañero del otro

_Si mire aquí esta_ –le dijo la peli azul mostrándole el documento

_Bueno todo está en orden venga síganme_\- dijo el anbu 1

_Hump_\- es lo único que dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía al anbu a lado de su esposa

Mientras estuvieron caminando vieron el paisaje de kumo y vieron que es muy diferente de konoha, ya que en kumo todas las casas estaban en las piedras o arriba de estás y el clima no era de mucho calor pero tampoco de mucho frio si no era medio y además las nubes estaban muy abajo hasta se podría decir que si te subieras arriba de una casa las podrías tocar, en cambio en konoha las casas eran de madera y el clima era algo caluroso. Estuvieron pesando en eso por unos minutos hasta que el anbu les hablo haciendo que salieran de sus pensamientos.

_Esperen aquí mientras le aviso a raikage-sama_ – dijo el anbu mientras entraba a la oficina, pasaron unos 2 minutos y el anbu salió

_Pasen_\- dijo el anbu mientras les abría la puerta, kanade y madara entraron

_Buenas tardes raikage_ –dijo la peli azul

_Buenas, valla es la primera vez que veo al legendario madara uchiha y con su esposa_\- dijo el raikage

_Hump _\- es lo único que contesto el pelinegro

_Y bien a que debo su visita_ – dijo el raikage

_Venimos a ver si kumo podría hacerse cargo de nuestro hijo cuando nazca_\- dijo la peli azul

_Jum algo ya me había explicado sarutobi, pero quiero saber exactamente porque no quieren que konoha se haga cargo_-

_Bien le diré_\- dijo el pelinegro algo serio- _en konoha hay mucha corrupción y sedientos de poder especialmente por los del consejo y denso, y como sabrá mi esposa tiene sellado un bijuu que nadie conoce solo unas pocas personas pero ya están muertas_ –

_Qué clase de bijuu_ –dijo el raikage algo serio

_Es el de 13 colas, pero siempre muestra 10 por lo tanto es el jubii, y cuando nazca él bebe el sello se debilitara demasiado causándome la muerte_\- dijo la peli azul _– cuando eso pase madara ara un sello triple hacien que él se debilite demasiado ya que no solo ara el sello sino que también transpasara nuestro chacra al sello para cuando se descontrole poder ayudarle_

_Ya veo, pero solo dijiste que se debilitaría no que moriría_\- dijo el raikage mientras dirigía su mirada a madara

Si solo me debilitaría, pero eso lo aprovecharía denso para matarme ya que me ha tenía en la mira y antes de que lo haga me suisadere y destruiré mis ojos ya que es lo que quiere- dijo madara, el raikage se estaba enojando por todo lo que konoha era capaz de a ser y especialmente el maldito de denso que ya lo tenía arto y también tenía planeado matar a denso pero no podía sin tener pruebas.

_Así que es por eso que queremos que se encargue de nuestro hijo_– dijo la peli azul haciendo que el raikage saliera de sus pensamientos

_Bien me are cargo, y díganme van a ocultar su apellido_\- dijo el raikage

_No su apellido será uchiha uzumaki, además cuando cumpla 3 años jiraya vendrá a entrenarlo_ – dijo madara

_Jum bien no hay problema, pero cuando nazca y lo traigan será oficialmente un ninja de kumo y cuando crezca y se un ninja fuerte solo recibirá ordenes de kumo y no de konoha de acuerdo_ –dijo el raikage serio

_Si, además donde hay una casa_ – dijo madara sorprendiendo un poco a los otros por su pregunta- _hump, no pensaran que mi hijo viva en las calles cuando ya no necesite el cuidado de alguien y sepa valerse por sí mismo_

_Supongo que tienes razón_\- dijo el raikage- antes toma firmen esto- le dijo mientras le pasaba un documento

_Para que es esto_\- pregunto fríamente madara

_Es un tratado donde dice que tu hijo estará a nuestro cuidado y_ protección – dijo el raikage

Madara y kanade empezaron a leerlo y vieron que todo está en orden pero antes de firmarlo madara utilizo el rinnega y mangekyo para ver si el documento no es una trampa y lo intentaran engañar.

_Valla tan desconfiado eres_\- dijo el raikage

_Solo prevengo antes de lamentar algo_ –dijo el poseedor del sharinga, mientas firmaba el papel y después lo hacia kanade

_Bueno espero al nuevo uchiha en 9 meses_ – dijo el raikage mientras veía salir a la pareja.

Cuando salieron de la oficina recorrieron la aldea para encontrar una casa que estaba arriba de una montaña medio alta ahí podían ver que la casa tenía el precio de venta. Al ver eso madara no desaprovecho y la compro dejándola al nombre suyo para después de su muerte pasara a su hijo. Después de comprarla llevo el documento al raikage. Luego se marcharon a konoha para esperar el nacimiento de su hijo


	3. el nacimiento

CAP 3 EL NACIMIENTO

Desde la última vez que fueron a kumo ya ha pasado los 7 meses, el hijo de minato y kushina ya nació desde hace dos meses, el cuarto hokage junto con su esposa murieron sellando al kyubi en su hijo naruto ya que el sello se había roto y desde entonces el tercero se hace cargo de él, mientras que él bebe de madara y kanade ya no tardan en nacer en ese momento estaban en una cueva muy lejos de konoha que tenía varios sellos para cuando se rompa el sello donde está el jubii no salga de ahí y puedan sellarlo en su hijo, en esa cueva estaban presentes un doctor, dos enfermeras, el 3 hokage , madara y por supuesto kanade.

_Vamos señora uchiha empuje un poco más ya casi viene-_ dijo el doctor

_Aaaaahhhhh_ –grito kanade al momento que está pujando y se escuchó el llanto de un bebe

_Valla que hermosa, felicidades es una niña_\- dijo el doctor al momento de estarla limpiando

_La puedo ver_\- dijo la madre con la voz un poco apagada

Claro que si aquí está-dijo la enfermera al momento de pasársela

_Mira madara es muy hermosa se parece a ti_ – dijo kanade mientras tenia al bebe en sus brazos

_Sí que muy hermosa será una gran ninja y líder algún día_\- dijo el pelinegro cuando beso a su bebe en la frente, la niña nacio cn el pelo color negro con destellos azules, piel blanca como la nieve, y ojos color negro-violeta

_Y como la van a llamar-__dijo sarutobi

_Estaba pensando en Hinata_ -dijo la madre besando a su bebe

_Hinata eh es un bonito nombre_\- dijo el tercero

_Me parece bien_ – dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole a su esposa

En ese momento kanade se quejaba de dolor, madara le quito a la bebe y se la paso a sarutobi, vio que el sello de su estómago estaba brillando y se dio cuenta que se estaba debilitando y de que ya era hora de traspasar el bijuu a su hija.

_Hazlo, si no destruirá todo sé que ella será capaz de controlarlo_\- dijo la peli azul con un todo un poco débil y agarrándole el rostro a su esposo

_De acuerdo, kanade te amo y siempre lo are nos veremos al otro lado_\- dijo el pelinegro mientras besaba a su esposa

_Yo también te amo_\- dijo la peli azul dándole una sonrisa

Médico y enfermera salgan de aquí es peligroso que estén, sarutobi pon a mi hija en ese altar- dijo el pelinegro mientras hacía unos movimientos de mano y aparecía un altar parecido al que hiso minato al momento de sellar el kyubi a naruto pero este era negro con una marca en formar de un dragón pero con unas letras extrañas escritas y tres aspas (como el sharingan) dibujados en el suelo

Sarutobi coloco a la bebe en el altar, después madara saco el jubi de su esposa causándole la muerte, después puso su otra mano a un lado del estómago de la niña, cuando lo hiso le apareció un circulo de 15 puntos conectados cuando apareció madara introdujo al bijuu. Y volvió a colocar otro dos sellos para que el bijuu no salga. (nota: doy una disculpa si no soy muy buena con esto, sobre todo en la descripción pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo)

_Esta vez no saldrá aunque cuando este embaraza ya no se debilitara el sello_\- dijo madara algo agotado

_Y que vas hacer ahora_\- dijo sarutobi

Ahorita acabo de traspasar el chacra de kanade al sello y ahorita voy a traspasar el mío cuando lo haga moriré y quiero que usted lleve a mi hija a kumo para que no se enteren los de konoha y además queme mi cuerpo no quiero que usen mis ojos- dijo el pelinegro

_De acuerdo_ –dijo sarutobi

Madara termino de traspasar su chacra al sello, cuando acabo cayo al suelo muerto en ese momento sarutobi agarro a hinata eh iso una bola de fuego quemando los cuerpos en especial los ojos del Uchiha . A la mañana siguiente vino jiraya y tsunade a las afueras de konoha para que fueran los padrinos de la niña después de unas horas tsunade se fue y jiraya llevo a hinata a kumo con el raikage.

_Jiraya cuanto tiempo eh_ –dijo el raikage

_Lo mismo digo_\- dijo jiraya con una sonrisa

_Ese bebe es de kanade y madara_\- dijo el raikage

_Si, su nombre es hinata uchiha_ –dijo el peliblanco

_Valla así que es niña eh, pensé que tendría un varón_\- dijo el raikage mientras se acercaba a jiraya para ver mejor a la bebe

_No deberías de subestimarla esta niña cambiara el mundo ninja y será la más poderosa-_ dijo jiraya

_Eso lo veremos, y espero que sea una gran ninja de kumo_ – dijo el raikage

_Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que seguir con mis investigaciones_\- dijo jiraya mientras le daba a la bebe- _vendré en 3 años para_ _entrenarla, espero la cuides_

_Quien te crees que soy_ –dijo el raikage ya tenía a hinata en sus brazos

_Por eso mismo lo digo_\- dijo el peliblanco antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo

_Maldito jiraya_\- dijo el raikage en ese momento entro alguien

_Hola papa_-dijo el hijo del raikage que tiene unos 15 años (no se exactamente que edad tenga en realidad a si que si me equivoco con los años de todos les pido una disculpa )

_Hola A_ – dijo el raikage

_Y ese bebe de quien es_\- dijo A (en realidad no se si se llame a si, ya que en mi videojuego de naruto shippuden Storm 3 a si sale su nombre)

_Ella se llama hinata uchiha y va ser tu nueva hermana junto con bee y espero la cuides bien_\- dijo el raikage

_Está bien ahora tendré que cuidar de dos bebes_\- dijo A –_puedo cargarla_

_Claro_\- le dijo mientras se la entregaba

_Es muy linda_\- dijo A –_como me gustaría que algún día fuera mi esposa aunque sé que es imposible por la edad_

_Nada es imposible si te lo propones, pero si tiene que elegir ella si desea casarse contigo algún día-_ dijo el raikage mientras agarra el hombro de su hijo

_Entonces cuando crezca intentare que se enamore de mí_\- dijo con una sonrisa

(nota: a mí no me a convencido este cap, no sé si quedo bien o no si más a delante no me sigue gustando lo borrare y subiré otro, además no me a llegado mucho la inspiración pero trato de continuar ).


	4. tres años despues

CAP 4 TRES AÑOS DESPUES

Ya había pasado tres años delo sucedido desde entonces el tercer Hokage se estaba haciendo cargo de Naruto, mientras que el 4 Raikage se hacía cargo de Hinata aunque ella ya vivía sola en la casa que Madara compro para ella. Hinata ni Naruto sabían quién eran sus padres o de que ellos eran primos solo que en konoha maltrataban a Naruto por el kyubi y en kumo nadie se acercaba a hinata a excepción de killer bee, darui, shi, nii yuguito, A y el raikage pero aun así los demás de la aldea también la maltrataban a ella y bee una ella por ser una uchiha y tener el de 13 colas nomas que los aldeanos solo sabían que tenía un bijuu mas no sabían cual. a excepción de bee ellos si sabían que él tenía el hachibi el de ocho colas, pero aun así no les importaba ya que eran muy buenos amigo y yuguito era su maestra de ellos y también A les enseñaban jutsus entre otras cosas.

En el parque de kumo se veían 3 niños y una niña jugando, uno niño de 4 años algo alto no mucho tiene la piel medio morena no tanto el pelo algo rubio y usaba lentes y le gusta a ser rimas tontas su nombre era killer bee, a su lado esta otros niño de 4 años con piel muy morena y pelo rubio casi blanco era algo alto no tanto su nombre darui, a su otro lado está el hermano menor de su sensei él tiene 8 años es mayor que ellos tiene el pelo rubio y piel blanca pero no tanto es alto su nombre es shii , y al lado de darui estaba la única niña ella tiene 3 años es la menor pero es una gran ninja ella tiene el pelo negro como la noche con uno toques azulados le llaga a la mitad de su espalda ella no es muy alta tiene los ojos de color grises oscuros como las nubes cuando quiere llover tenían un toque de violeta que la hacían muy diferente a los demás uchiha.

_Hinata-chan cuál es tu sueño-_ dijo el niño más morenito

_Ser una gran ninja y algún día ser un kage si se puede y el tuyo darui-_ dijo la peli azul

_Ser un guardián del raikage y que ustedes lleguen hacer mis compañeros y que algún día tú seas mi esposa hinata-chan-_dijo darui muy sonriente para decir lo último sonrojado

_Eres muy lindo darui_\- dijo la uchiha al chico para darle un beso en la mejilla que provoco que se sonrojara al extremo

_Bad déjalo mira que ya lo hiciste sonrojar Yahoo!-_dijo bee tratando de hacer una rima pero no le salió (nota: porfa si alguien sabe algunas rimas de killer bee que me diga ya que yo no tengo idea de que rima a ser soy un asco en eso de rimas T-T )

Mejor cállate bee y deja de a ser estúpidas rimas que ni siquiera lo son- dijo el más mayor del grupo

En konoha está el 3hokage en su oficina mirando la ventana para ver a konoha esa aldea que estaba tranquila y era muy relajante para él ya que él ya era un hombre mayor y ya estaba cansado de tanta guerra, sangre derramada etc. Solo por el poder.

_Creí no ibas a venir_-dijo el tercero aun mirando hacia la ventana

_Tú me llamaste para el entrenamiento de la uchiha- _dijo el peliblanco

_Toma_\- dijo sarutobi dándole un pergamino con pergaminos

_Para que me das esto_\- dijo el peliblanco

_Veras madara antes de morir me dio esto me pidió que cuando la entrenes le enseñes todo lo que tiene ese pergamino para después tú le enseñes jutsus que tu sepas_\- dijo sarutobi sorprendiendo un poco a jiraya

_Que enseñarle todo esto me tomara 4 años sin mencionar jutsus que yo sé_\- dijo el peliblanco

_Si te preocupas por tus investigaciones de los libros y de la organización puedes llevarla contigo_\- dijo sarutobi con una sonrisa

_Que? está loco_\- dijo el peliblanco- _además no creo que el raikage la quiera dejar salir_

_Por eso no te preocupes que ya le avise y dio su permiso con la condición que después de entrenarla ella regrese_\- dijo el tercero mientras fumaba de su pipa

'_O' no puedo creer que me hagas esto porque no le dices a tsunade que la entrene_-dijo el peliblanco

_Porque madara, kanade me lo pidieron además ella no se encuentra aquí_\- dijo el tercero- _te ara bien pasar tiempo con tu ahijada_

"_nunca debí aceptar ser su padrino" bien ya me voy_-dijo el peliblanco que ya estaba listo para salir cuando entro un señor a la oficina

_Hokage-sama me debe dinero naruto se comió 15 tazones de ramen no los pago dijo que usted lo aria_-dijo el hombre con un tono poco enojado

_QUEE_ \- grito el hokage- _maldito mocoso me las pagara_-dijo mientras le pagaba al señor y se iba

_Solo espero que ella no sea igual a su primo_-dijo el peliblanco antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

º

Pasaron varias horas desde que jiraya se fue de konoha y se dirigió a kumo.

Se encontraba el raikage con su hijo A que ya tenía casi 18 años, ellos estaban ablando cuando apareció un hombre de pelo blanco algo mayor mejor conocido como jiraya el Sanín,

_A, ve busca a hinata y ayúdale a empacar ropa y la traes con la maleta a mi oficina de inmediato_\- dijo el raikage

_Está bien padre_\- dijo A antes de salir de la oficina para dirigirse donde estaba hinata

_No creí que llegaras tan rápido con razón tienes el título de Sanín-_dijo el raikage

_Bueno digamos que Salí antes porque no quería ayudar a pagar unas cosas del hokage con respecto a un mocoso_-dijo el Sanín

_Y como es el mocoso de minato_\- dijo el raikage

_Es un dolor en el trasero,, siempre hiperactivo, escandaloso y se traga todo lo que le des más si es ramen entre otras cosas_\- dijo el Sanín- _y como es ella solo espero que no sea también un dolor de trasero_

_Tienes suerte que no te valla se un dolor en el culo-_dijo el raikage con una sonrisa burlona-_ella es amable, cariñosa y alegre pero es mortal ya que es un prodigio tan solo hace una semana activo el sharingan sin mencionar que es buena en defenderse ya que ha estado entrenado conmigo, A y yuguito_

_Valla no esperaba menos de un uchiha ni mucho menos si es hija de madara y kanade_\- dijo el peliblanco mientras lo recordaba

Pasaron unos 40 minutos esperando a que los dos llegaran ya estaban desesperados sin mencionar que el raikage ya estaba a punto de destrozar su escrito pero se detuvo al ver que la puerta se habría y se veían dos chicos una niña de 3 años con el hijo del raikage.

_Perdón por la tardanza padre es que hina se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos cuando le dije que se iba de viaje-_dijo el hijo del raikage

_Raikage-sama me mandó llamar_\- dijo la niña con su voz tierna, jiraya a escuchar su voz y ver su apariencia se sonrojo porque para ser una niña era muy linda y tierna

_Maldito jiraya ni se te ocurra pensar o hacerle algo pervertido_-dijo el raikage al ver como el Sanín se sonrojaba

_Que yo no estaba pensando nada raro y además tampoco le voy hacer nada_ – dijo el Sanín defendiéndose

_Si como digas viejo pervertido_-dijo el raikage

_Bueno, hinata te mande a llamar porque te iras a entrenar con este hombre po años y cuando regreses estarás integrada en el equipo 6 que estará conformado por ti, darui y killer bee_ –dijo el raikage mirando a su hija adoptiva

_Está bien_ –dijo hinata mientras se escondía entres las piernas de A

_Hola hinata mi nombre es_ jiraya –dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a ella y le estiraba su mano que tenía una barra de chocolate

_Que es eso_-dijo hinata apuntando a la barra de chocolate

_Es una barra de chocolate la quieres_ –dijo el peliblanco sonriéndole-vamos tómala

_Gracias ero-senin_ –dijo la niña con una sonrisa tierna mientras agarraba el chocolate

_Que como que eron-sennin_\- dijo el peliblanco sorprendido

_Jajaja asta ella ya se dio cuenta de que eres un pervertido_-dijo el raikage

_Cállate, bueno hinata ya es hora de irnos_\- dijo el peliblanco

_Está bien_-dijo la peli azul

_Hinata cuídate de ese pervertido_\- dijo el raikage

_Hai_\- dijo la peli azul mientras se aventaba abrazar al raikage_\- usted también cuídese _

_Claro, y cuando vuelvas vas a tener una batalla conmigo para ver qué tan fuerte te has vuelto-_dijo el raikage sonriéndole

_Ja ya verás que cuando vuelva te va patear ese viejo trasero_-dijo el peliblanco

_No si antes patea el tuyo_-dijo el raikage

_Bueno ya vámonos_-dijo el peliblanco

_Hai, adiós raikage-sama , A-nissan_\- dijo la peli azul antes de desaparecer junto a jiraya en una nube de humo

_Crees que se vuelva más fuerte que tu o yo padre_\- dijo A

_Pienso que sí, ella no necesita pasar por un dolor para despertar el mangekyo y por lo que se también despertara el rinnegan y cuando eso llegue será muy poderosa y eso sin contar el bijuu_\- dijo el raikage mientras miraba hacia la ventana

_Ya veo, supongo que algún día llegara a ser raikage_\- dijo A

_Si yo también lo creo_-dijo el raikage

**(nota: hola, solo quiero agradecer a aquellos que han comentado y que les esta gustado hasta ahorita la historia, si he tardado en actualizar es porque no se, no sabría si esta historia seria interesante o no, pero al leer sus comentarios positivos o con que sea solo un comentario positivo significa mucho para mi y mis ganas de actualizar y eso me ayuda a querer seguir con la historia por ustedes, además no me había llegado mucho la inspiración aunque hasta ahorita ya le llevo hasta el cap 9 y no se si subirlos todos a la vez o por día o semana. **

**Como sea este cap se lo dedico a los 4 primeros que comentaron mis anterior cap espero les guste si no háganmelo saber para mejorar o cambiar algo y perdónenme por la gran falta de autografía soy un asco en eso ya que siempre los maestros se que jamban por eso y aun lo siguen haciendo pero ya mejore un poco. **

**Y sobre las preguntas que me hizo hinata-ootsusuki o creo que a si se escribe si no lo siento por no acordarme bien de tu nombre. Como decía en la preguntas de **

**¿que si iba a regresar a Konoha? Eso lo sabrás un poco mas adelante**

**Y sobre la pareja pues todavía no me decido cual seria pero si quieren a alguien en especial hágamelo saber pero hay mas posibilidad que sea alguien de Kumo ( como darui o tal vez Bee aunque no es muy segura) o algún Uchiha. Ustedes deciden. Saludos y cuídense tal vez suba un cap mas antes de volver a actualizar en una semana o dos ustedes díganme si quieren que suba uno mas o hasta aquí y se esperan la próxima semana jeje)**


	5. el comienzo del entrenamiento

**Los personajes de naruto no son míos si no de su respectivo creador a excepción del que yo logre crear en la historia.**

CAPITULO 5 EL COMIENZO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO

Pasaron tres días desde que jiraiya fue por hinata a kumo para empezar con el entrenamiento d años dependiendo cuanto avance en el entrenamiento.

_Sensei adónde vamos_\- dijo la pelinegra que iba caminando a un lado de su maestro

_A ningún lugar en específico_\- dijo el peliblanco

_Que quiere decir con eso sensei_-dijo la pelinegra

_Me refiero a que no vamos a estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo en otras palabras vamos a estar viajando constantemente_\- dijo el peliblanco

_Oh ya veo_\- dijo la peli negra

_Bien primero vamos a parar a un pueblo que esta por aquí_ – dijo el peliblanco, la niña solo asintió

Jiraiya y hinata caminaron 30 minutos hasta que lograron ver un pueblo no muy grande pero tampoco muy chico. Cuando llegaron caminaron entre las calles del pueblo los habitantes se les quedaba viendo mucho por la forma en que vestían ya que hinata estaba vestida con una camisa color negro de manga larga atrás tenía el logo del clan como las que usan los uchiha, abajo tenía un pescador color azul marino, también usaba unas sandalias ninja de color negro como la camisa y en su espalda llevaba una espada de tamaño mediano que era muy rara ya que yuguito nii, se la había dado y también le enseñaba a usarla. Jiraiya llevaba su típica ropa que sale en la serie.

_Bien vamos a un hotel a registrarnos para poder empezar con el entrenamiento_-dijo el peliblanco

Hinata solo asistió y los dos caminaron hacia el hotel tardaron unos minutos en registrarse e ir a sus respectivos cuartos para después salir del hotel hacia un restaurant que estuviera cerca para comer el primero que vieron fue uno que vendían dangos.

_Podemos ir a comer allí_-dijo la peli azul mientras apuntaba el lugar

_Quieres ir a comer dangos_-dijo el peliblanco mirando el lugar

_Si son mis favoritos junto con las bolas de arroz picante_\- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa tierna

_Está bien vamos_-dijo el peliblanco

Los dos llegaron y se sentaron en un lugar desocupado y pidieron lo que iban a comer después de 10 minutos llego la comida

_Creí que te gustaba el ramen-_dijo el peliblanco mientras le daba un sorbo a su te

_Ramen que es eso nunca lo eh probado-_dijo la peli azul antes de comer un dango

_Enserio nunca lo has probado_-jiraiya solo vio que hinata negaba con la cabeza- _"valla solo espero que cuando lo haga no valla ser tan fanática como ese mocoso "_

Los dos terminaron de comer y jiraiya pago después se fueron a un campo que estaba a la orilla del pueblo para poder entrenar cuando llegó jiraiya saco un pergamino que contenía un sello.

_Hinata saca un poco de tu sangre y ponla aquí_ –dijo el peliblanco, hinata le hiso caso a jiraiya se cortó un dedo y le comenzó a sangrar puso su sangre en el sello y se empezó abrir el pergamino- _" sí que eres muy desconfiado_ "

_Bueno antes de empezar, el Raikage me dijo que tu elementos son, fuego, agua y rayo_ \- dijo el peliblanco mientras leía el pergamino

_Si y también se un poco genjutsus, y algo de taijutsu y yuguito sensei me enseño manejar un poco una espada_\- dijo la pelinegra

_Sabes utilizar el sharingan_-dijo el peliblanco

_Si un poco, desde que lo desperté eh estado practicando con el_-dijo la peli negra

_Bien lo primero que vamos a ser es fortalecer tus músculos-_dijo jiraiya mientras le colocaba unas pesas en las manos y pies

_Para que me pone esto-_dijo la pelinegra mientras veía las pesas

_Esto te ayudara a estabilizar tus puntos de chacra en otras palabras te ayudara a que sepas utilizar el menor chacra posible para que no gastes más de lo necesario y puedas pelear mucho más , además de que tendras prohibido quitártelas con el tiempo te las cambiare a otro tipo de pesas_\- dijo el peliblanco

Hinata ya tenía las pesas que absorben chakra puestas en las manos y pies ella iba a dará un paso pero se calló ya que las pesas le están absorbiendo el chacra.

_Si quieres moverte tendrás que aprender a estabilizar tu chacra, así que la primara parte será que quiero que camines con las pesas así que empieza_ -dijo el peliblanco

ººº

En kumo.

Estaba dos chicos en el parque platicando tranquilamente hasta que llego un anbu avisándoles que el raikage les habla, después de que desaparece el anbu los dos se dirigen a la oficina del raikage.

_Raikage- sama nos mandó a llamar-_dijo el chico más morenito

_A si es darui_-dijo el raikage

_A si y se puede saber para que_ –dijo bee

_Como sabrán, hinata no se encuentra en kumo_-dijo el raikage

_Si, nos dijo que iba a viajar_ -dijo darui

_y donde esta_-dijo bee

_Ella no regresara durante unos 5 años_-dijo el raikage

_Qué y porque, se que nos dijo que iba de viaje pero pensamos que seria de dias_-dijo darui

_Se fue a entrenar y cuando regrese ustedes tres serán un equipo el equipo 6 entendieron_-dijo el raikage

_haii_-dijeron los dos

_Bien ahora quiero que los dos entrenen más para que se vuelvan más fuertes_ –dijo el raikage

_Haii_-dijeron los dos

Los dos se retiraron y fueron a entrenar.

ººº

Ya el sol se estaba ocultando y jiraiya ya iba a parar el entrenamiento para ir a comer algo y después ir al hotel a descansar cuando vio a su alumna por fin levantarse y caminando un poco.

"_increíble solo le tomo unas horas para poder estabilizarse "–_pensó el peliblanco_\- bueno hinata que te parece si mañana_ _continuamos ahora hay que ir a comer algo y descansar_

_Hai-_ dijo la peli azul mientras iba caminando a paso lento a lado de jiraya y se encaminaron al pueblo

Los dos se dirigieron al hotel, cuando llegaron fueron al restaurante que estaba ahí mismo, comieron algo y se fueron a descansar. Al día siguiente fueron otra vez al campo de entrenamiento del día anterior cuando llegaron jiraiya le enseño un jutsu que estaba en el pergamino no si antes de que entrenara con las pesas para ver si ya logro estabilizarse mas después prosiguieron con el nuevo jutsu, al principio se le hacía muy difícil ya que tiene las pesas de chakra pero después de toda la tarde y una parte de la mañana del dia siguiente cuando volvieron a entrar y pudo lograr el jutsu dejando algo sorprendido a jiraiya.

"_no esperaba menos de ella"-__ pensó el peliblanco-_ _bien hinata quiero que trepes y bajes ese árbol 10 veces sin usar chakra en otras palabras solo con tus manos y piernas entendiste_

Hinata solo mira el árbol_-_"es muy alto"_-_pensó, se dirigió al árbol y empezó a treparlo le costaba mucho ya que las pesas le absorbían mucho chacra, iba bien ya llevaba 3 metros cuando se resbalo y callo jiraiya se espantó mucho a ver esa escena pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que hinata actuó rápido y se sostuvo.

_Maldición si no hubiera sido entrenada antes de seguro estaría muerta_-_ dijo para sí misma

"_maldición casi me da un infarto" hinata te dejo voy a seguir con mis investigaciones vuelvo en unas horas, quiero que sigas trepando ese árbol entendiste_-_dijo el peliblanco antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

suspiro- _si con sus ´´investigaciones¨´ como no maldito eron-senin_-_dijo mientras seguía trepando el árbol

Siguió haci durante toda la tarde hasta la entrada de la noche logro treparlo las 10 veces ya estaba muy agotada ya casi no se podía mantener en pie cuando vio tono negro y cayó al suelo, por suerte había llegado jiraiya y la cargo y vio ese lindo rostro y sonrió.

"_bien es hora de ir a descansar "-__dijo el peliblanco mientras cargaba a hinata y sonreía y se dirige al hotel

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. Espero les guste y si no ya que. (no he tenido mucha inspiración, y los cap que tenia los volvía a reescribir y cambie algunas cosas de lo que tenia antes escrito ^^, tratare de ser los cap mas largos ) es que he estado escribiendo los cap siguientes de Academy City.**

**Perdón por mi falta de ortografías jeje**


	6. el comienzo del entrenamiento parte 2

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo creador (no se para que ponemos esto si ya saben -_-)**

Capítulo 6 el comienzo del entrenamiento parte 2

Ya había pasado 3 años desde que jiraiya fue a kumo a por hinata para entrenarla, la niña ya tenía 6 años y era una gran prodigio ya que con esa edad ya era experta en el taijutsu, ninjutsu y finjutsu ya hasta podía sellar un bujii si fuera necesario pero sobre todo era una gran maestra en el genjutsu podría meter al enemigo que ya está dentro de la ilusión a otra doble o triple , también con solo mirarla a los ojos cuando tenía activado el sharingan podría destrozar todo el interior tanto el cuerpo como la mente.

Hinata había cambiado ya tenía el pelo más largo le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, había crecido unos 10 o 15 centímetros pero aun así todavía era un poco baja, su rostro no cambio mucho solo le creció un poco las pestañas, llevaba casi la misma ropa a diferencia que esta vez la camisa era de color rojo y su pantalón era color negro y sus sandalia ninja era de color rojo ya no llevaba la espada ya que la avía sellado con un finjutsu.

_Eron-senin sensei a donde vamos esta vez-__ dijo la pelinegra mientras comenzaban al ver el desierto

_Vamos a Suna a que vuelvas a sellar al biju de una cola que tiene el hijo del kazekage-__dijo en tono serio que sorprendió a hinata

_Que pasa sensei_ -_dijo en tono preocupado

_Es solo que el kazekage sello el biju dentro de su esposa cuando estaba embarazada de su hijo menor gaara causando la muerte de su esposa cuando dio a luz y ahora el sello está mal y débil_-_dijo un poco enojado

_No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso son unos malditos en especial el Kazekage-__dijo hinata muy enojada, pero en eso se sintió muy débil y lo último que vio fue borroso y cayó al suelo.

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido nunca avía visto y escuchado tan enojada a su alumna cuando vio que de repente le salió un chacra color negro rojizo que estaba alrededor de ella, se estaba alarmando pensando que el de 13 colas se saliera de control cuando desapareció de repente el chacra y vio a su alumna tirada en el suelo inconsciente, fue Hacia ella y cuando la toco noto que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

_Maldición está ardiendo necesito encontrar una cueva_-_ dijo mientras la cargaba y empezaba a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y poder bajarle la fiebre hasta que vio una cueva entro la dejo en el piso y empezó a ser lumbre para poder atenderla

EN LA MENTE DE HINATA

Hinata se despertó y vio que todo estaba oscuro no se podía ver nada, se levando de donde estaba acostada, intento activar el sharingan para ver si nota algo pero no funciono.

_Donde estoy-__dijo la pelinegra volteando a los lados para ver si veía algo

**ACERCATE **

_Que fue eso_-_ dijo la pelinegra

De repente se prendieron una antorchas y iluminaba lo que era un pasillo sin fin, cuando escucho una voz **SIGUE NO TE DETENGAS**, ella siguió, siguió y siguió parecía que no tenía fin, hasta que llego como un tipo de cuarto y oscuro que en las paredes tenían llamas y en el piso solo avía un pequeño camino ya que alrededor del camino había lava, hasta llegar como una especie de isla pequeña en ese mismo cuarto donde pudo notar que en esa isla hay una jaula con varios sellos.

**VEN ASERCATE**-_ dijo la voz siniestra

Hinata dudo un poco, pero se acercó hasta llegar a la isla donde está la jaula y de donde provenía la voz, vio que algo se movía adentro.

_Que eres_-_pregunto la pelinegra

**Me conocen como jubi a pesar de que tengo 13 colas y mi nombre es kurogane** (este nombre me gusta mucho a si que decidí llamarlo a si) -_dijo la voz, salía una sombra pudo ver una pata con escamas y unas garras filosas para luego mostrarse, para poder ver lo que era un enorme dragón musculoso con piel negra más que la noche y unas escamas color rojizas, y sus ojos eran color amarillos verdosos, y mostraba unas enormes alas que parecían rasgadas, al rededor del dragón avía muchas cadenas con sellos muy potentes.-_**veo que no me tienes miedo**

_Tu, eres el demonio que estas encerrado en mi_-_ dijo la pelinegra

**A si es, mocosa, jum aunque antes de nacer ya estábamos unidos**-_dijo el dragón sin mucha importancia

_No en tiendo -__ dijo sorprendida

**Veras, tu madre antes era mi jinchuriki y ahora lo eres tu**-_ dijo el dragón**-_ **_**pero murieron en sellarme en ti cuando nacisteis ya que el **_**sello en ella estaba muy débil, y yo obviamente iba a salir a destruir todo, pero me di cuenta que tú y yo tenemos una conexión aunque no estuviera sellado dentro de ti**

En los ojos de hinata se veían sorprendidos y llorosos estaba triste por lo que estaba escuchando del biju pero luego reacciono y se limpió las lágrimas-_ _que clase de conexión tenemos_-_dijo muy fríamente

"**hump que carácter"**-_pensó el jubii-_**veras mocosa, antes de que kanade estuviera embarazada en ti yo ya** **estaba sellado en ella desde que tenía mm creo que de recién nacida y por lo tanto mi chacra y el de tu madre se fusionaron un poco durante los años, cuando quedo embarazada de ti, mi chacra y el tuyo se evolucionaron en uno solo al igual que nuestros cuerpos y almas por lo tanto si yo muero tú también morirás al igual que si tu mueres yo también moriré, de todas formas esto también pasaría aunque yo no estuviera sellado en ti ya que nuestra conexión es de almas y no de sellos**-_dijo el bijuu calmadamente

_Ya veo y dime, es por eso que me hago fuerte es por ti-__dijo hinata muy seria

**Jajaja claro que no esta es la primera vez que sacas un poco de mi chacra, por lo tanto si te has vuelto fuerte es gracias a tu propio chacra ya que si quieres el mío tendrás que ganártelo y para eso falta tiempo **_ dijo el bijuu muy serio

_Pues veras que a si sera -__dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa y apuntando al bijuu

**Entonces te estaré esperando ** -_dijo el jubi mostrando una sonrisa de miedo antes de desapareces entre las sombras de la jaula

FUERA DEL SUEÑO

Ya era de mañana cuando despertó ya que había tenido fiebre toda la noche, se levantó un poco mareada y salió de la cueva y vio a su sensei cocinando el almuerzo ya que se levantó como a las casi al medio día

_Veo que ya te levantaste, me tenías muy preocupado no te podía bajar la fiebre_-_dijo el peliblanco preocupado-__pero me alegro que ya_ _estés bien, ven siéntate vamos a comer algo antes de seguir_-_hinata solo asintió con la cabeza mientras jiraiya le daba un plato con comida y comenzaron a comer todo estaba muy silencioso pero fue roto por hinata.

_Eron-senin_-_dijo hinata con un tono triste que hiso que jiraiya se preocupara-_

_que pasa hinata -__dijo el peliblanco

_Usted sabe quiénes fueron mis padres o sobre el jubi_ -_dijo la pelinegra, jiraiya se sorprendió por la pregunta y supo que ya se comunicó con el jubii así que decidió contarle todo

_Si, se quiénes son también los conocí_-_dijo el peliblanco-__tu padre es madara uchiha, el líder del clan uchiha el antes era una persona muy fría, amargado, orgulloso y sin sentimientos lo único que le importaba era el poder hasta ataco a konoha para apoderarse de la aldea y que el clan tuviera más poder pero fue detenido por el primer hokage, hashimara senju, cuando hashimara gano le perdonó la vida eh hicieron un pacto de paz_

La pelinegra solo se sorprendió de como era su padre, pero no dijo nada y dejo que su sensei continuara

_Nadie en la aldea creía que madara iba a estar tranquilo con el supuesto pacto de paz hasta algunos pensaba que iba a atacar de nuevo, pero no fue a si, ya que madara cambio cuando conoció a kanade uzumaki la hermana menor de la esposa del 4 hokage minato namikaze_-_dijo el peliblanco muy seriamente-__cuando se conocieron y se enamoraron a los 3 meses de su relación se casaron; pasaron un mes y kanade salió embrazada de ti ellos estaban muy felices pero también preocupados por muchas razones: _

_La primera era por el sello que tenía el jubii y se iba a debilitar en tu nacimiento_

_La segunda fue porque algunos del clan uchiha no estaban de acuerdo con las nuevas reglar de tu padre y él tenía miedo de que quisieran utilizarte como una arma y él no lo iba a permitir_

_La tercera fue por los del consejo de la aldea que también deseaban más poder y se si se enteraban del Jubi y de que te lo iban a sellar en ti también te hubieran utilizado como una arma _

_Tus padres te querían mucho_, -_dijo el peliblanco -__es por eso que para que estuvieras a salvo de las manos de Konoha y los del clan tu vieron que hacerte una aldeana original de Kumo, el Raikage sabe todo, pero la aldea no sabe del Jubii solo él y su hijo_

_Ya veo_-_dijo la pelinegra triste-__conseguiré controlar al jubii sin importar que, eron senin cuando partiremos a Suna_-_dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a jiraiya

_Primero acabaremos de comer y después partiremos a Suna_-_dijo el peliblanco también con una sonrisa

Cuando acabaron de comer prendieron marcha hacia Suna, pasaron las horas hasta que por fin llegaron a la mañana siguiente, cuando llegaron ya los estaba esperando un anbu y los llevaron con el kazekage:

_Qué bueno que ya estén aquí, como les fue en el camino-__dijo el pelirrojo que era el Kazekage

_Igual nada interesante_ -_dijo el peliblanco

_Tú serás el que ara el sello_-_dijo el kazekage

_No, será ella_ -_dijo el peliblanco mostrando a la pelinegra-__su nombre es hinata uchiha uzumaki_

_Hola kazekage-sama_-_dijo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia

_Supongo que está bien como sea vamos a que agás el sello_-_dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía de la habitación seguidos por jiraiya y hinata, a ella solo le salió una venita de enojo en su frente por el comentario del kazekage, tenia una ganas tremendas de matarlo.

Salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto donde estaba el hijo del kazekage, cuando llegaron vieron al niño de su misma edad sentado en el suelo triste, entonces hinata se le acercó para la sorpresa de todos

_Hola_-_dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa ocasionando que el niño se sonrojara-__mi nombre es hinata uchiha y tu cómo te llamas_

_G-gaara_ -_dijo el pelirrojo-__eres muy linda_

_Jeje gracias_-_dijo la pelinegra extendiéndole la mano-__quisieras ser mi amigo_

Gaara solo se quedó en shock ya que era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía ser su amigo-__no me tienes miedo_

_Porque debería tenerte miedo-__dijo la pelinegra

_Tengo un monstro dentro de mí_-_dijo gaara triste-__por eso todos me odian_

_Mmm ps son unos idiotas por no ver más allá de lo que sus ojos ven-__dijo la pelinegra-__además no me importa que tengas un monstro_ _para mi tu eres y seguirás siendo gaara_ -_ le sonría tierna mente haciendo que gaara abriera sus ojos y comenzara a llorar hinata se le acercó y lo abrazo_-_kazekage-sama podría ir a dar una vuelta con gaara a la aldea _-

_Está bien, los quiero de vuelta en un par de horas-__dijo antes de salir de la habitación

_Entonces, vamos a dar una vuelta que te parece_-_dijo sonriente

_Claro hina-chan_-_dijo gaara sonriente

_Déjeme los acompaño_-_dijo el peliblanco, y vio que hinata asentía

Los tres salieron de la mansión del kazekage, y estuvieron caminando hasta que gaara se detuvo a fuera de una tienda donde tenía unos osos de peluches y otros juguetes.

_Quieres uno_-_dijo la pelinegra tiernamente

_No tengo dinero_-_dijo el pelirrojo triste

_No importa vamos_-_dijo la pelinegra agarrándole la mano mientras entraban a la tienda

Entraron y hinata compro el oso que le gusto gaara y se lo dio tenía sus nombres grabados, ella también se compro uno pero de color rojo donde también tenia grabados sus nombres.

_Gracias por comprármelo, nadie me avía regalado nada_-_dijo gaara un poco triste pero a la vez feliz

_No hay de que, ahora somos amigos y tenemos que cuidar bien nuestros osos_-_dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Pasaron un par de horas y regresaron a la mansión del kazekage, donde gaara ya estaba acostado como en una especie de altar donde hinata estaba preparando todo para reforzar el sello.

_Estas listo gaara_-_dijo hinata, mientras veía que gaara asentía con la cabeza

Hinata comenzó hacer algunos sellos que solo lo pueden hacer los del clan uzumaki y después de 10 minutos mas termino de sellar a shukaku dentro de un sello que tardaría años en volverse a debilitar si es que algo no causaba que se debilitara antes.

_Listo ya acabe, solo hay que dejarlo descansar un poco-__dijo la pelinegra mientras veía al pelirrojo que estaba dormido

_Entiendo, llévenlo a su habitación_-_dijo el kazegage a los anbus que estaban allí

_Deben de estar cansados __y mas tu es mejor que vallan a descansar_-_dijo el Kazekage antes de salir

**Holaaa aquí esta el siguiente cap. En este me base sobre gaara cuando era un niño bueno (y porque vi el capitulo donde el aparecía de niñito jejeje y se me vino a la mente el cap ^^) decidí ponerlo como amigos ya que todo tiene una explicación y esa la sabrán mas adelante, ya solo falta una parte mas de "el comiezo del entrenamiento" ya que lo divide en tres partes, para ya pasar bien a lo que seria a los demás cap (jeje creo que ya me ise bolas yo sola o.O).**

**Espero les haya gustado ojala ya que trato de ir mejorando poco a poco en la trama, y si pregunta porque puse que hina, ya sepa sobre sus padre y una pequeña parte de su bijuu, bueno eso seria como dije todo tiene su explicación que la ire dando mas a delante con los cap siguiente.**

**AVISO 1: si algunos no les gusta mi historia o alguna otra que tengo, les pido que No lean ya que no quiero que me anden amargando mi día con sus comentarios ofensivos les digo esto porque no quiero pelear ni nada, ya que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por crear una historia para que llegue alguien y te critique de la peor forma pues como que no. **

**AVISO 2: los cap siguientes de Academi City y En busca de la Felicidad los subiré mas tardar mañana en la noche, para subir una nueva historia de nombre El policía y La criminal que es sobre la pareja Tobirama x Hinata, espero les llegue a gustar. Bueno sin mas me despido y agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer mi historia ^^/**

**Perdonen mis faltas de ortografías. Hasta la próxima. **


	7. el comienzo del entrenamiento parte 3

**Holaaaa 0``0/, que tal, lamento la tardanza. si no lo he subido antes es porque que el internet se caía a cada rato y que además me sentía muy desganada en hacer cualquier cosa.**

**y para quitarme eso de la mente me la pase jugando Final Fantasy XIII-2 (ya que el XII, me lo acabe) y Linghtning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. (de seguro no les interesa lo que haga pero solo les explique el motivo por el cual no subía jeje ^^7)**

**Lamento decirles que este es el ultimo cap de esta historia ToT.**

**Jejeje era broma no se la crean ^/^7, pero si es el ultimo del entrenamiento, por ahora solo me estoy centrado en hina, en el siguiente cap. Solo abra una ultima y pequeña parte de entrenamiento y regresara a casa y ya me centrare en naruto y Konoha, es por eso que este cap lo hice mas largo de lo normal, a si que espero les guste y si no pues se aguanta x k como dije no he tenido muchas ganas de hacer muchas cosas (y eso incluye escribir). Pero ahora gracias a que mi mama me compro unas vitaminas que ocupo ya tengo ganas de escribir, hacer cosas y salir a distraerme un rato jeje.**

**A si que sin mas les dejo el cap, espero les guste, cambio y fuera.**

Cap 7 el comienzo del entrenamiento parte 3

Ya había pasado una semana desde que fueron a suna a reforzar el sello del hijo del kazekage y de que hinata y gaara se hicieron muy buenos amigos, en ese momento se dirigían a la aldea de la lluvia donde tenían alguna pista de la organización llamada akatsuki

-__eron-senin a que vamos a ir a Amegakure _(no se si a si se llame la aldea de la lluvia donde esta pein y konan)-_dijo la pelinegra

-__necesito encontrar mas información de akatsuki_-_dijo serio el peliblanco

-__y que no es mas fácil ir eliminándolos uno por uno antes de que se hagan mas fuerte-__dijo le pelinegra

-__si, es mas fácil pero también mas peligroso ya que eso los alertaría y podrían atacar todos juntos y seria mas riesgoso para los demás en especial las personas que no son shinobis_-_dijo el peliblanco

_-_ya veo_-_dijo la pelinegra un poco pensativa

Pasaron unos dos días y llegaron a las afueras de amegakure

-__hinata, espera_-_dijo el peliblanco deteniéndola

-__que pasa eron-senin-__dijo la pelinegra

-__recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención y para eso es nada de peleas al menos que estemos en riesgo entiendes_-_dijo el peliblanco, hinata solo asentia

siguieron caminando hasta que entraron a amegakure y comenzaron con su investigación

_-_hinata tu ve del otro lado, nos encontraremos aquí en una hora de acuerdo_-_dijo jiraiya y vio que ella asentía-__ten cuidado_-_dijo antes de desaparecer

Hinata se fue hacia donde le dijo jiraiya, estuvo paseándose como una civil para ver si encontraba algo, estuvo a si por casi una hora ya se iba a ir para encontrarse con jiraiya cuando ve a un niño como de su edad llevaba unos pantalones color negro, con una camisa manga larga color azul y unos lentes (parecidos a los de óbito y naruto cuando recién empieza la serie, pero estos son un poco mas chicos de color negro y del cristal son color rojos ) su cabello era color rojo marrón, ojos verdes subido, y estaba llorando y lleno de sangre con cortaduras y la ropa rasgada, estaba dudando si acercarse o no, y decidió acercase

-__hola estas bien-__ dijo la pelinegra mientras tocaba al niño en el hombro, el levanta su cabeza y ve sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-__tu también me vas a lastimar-__dijo el niño

_-_no, porque te lastimaría_-_dijo la pelinegra

-__no lo se-__dijo el niño

_-_no te molesta que me siente a tu lado_-_dijo la pelinegra y vio que el niño negaba con la cabeza-__que te paso, bueno si quieres_ _decirme no te obligare-__dijo mientras sonreía, el niño la vio y se sonrojo

-__estaba con mis padres jugando cuando unos hombres se nos acercaron_-_dijo el niño mientras le salían mas lagrimas-__y. . y mataron a mis padres luego me golpearon y se fueron_

Hinata se acercó y lo abrazo, el niño abrió los ojos como platos y le correspondió el abrazo y lloro hasta no poder

-__estoy solo snfic.. .sfic._ (eh no se como se ponen cuando lloran jejeje).-_ dijo llorando

-__tranquilo ya no estas solo_-_dijo hinata con una gran sonrisa

-__p-pero mis padres_-_dijo el niño

-__ahora_ _me tienes a mi, dime te gustaría venir conmigo y mi sensei, ahorita estoy de entrenamiento por un tiempo después regresare a kumo de allí soy_-_dijo hinata

-__enserio-__dijo el niño feliz

_-_claro, vamos a por cierto me llamo hinata uchiha -__dijo hinata

_-_yo soy kenji tamura-__dijo con una gran sonrisa-__toma-__le estiro sus manos donde tenia sus lentes para dárselos

_-_eh-__dijo confundida

-__estos lentes me los dio mi papa, pero yo quiero dártelos_-_dijo kenji

-__seguro-__dijo hinata mientras los agarraba

-__si_-_kenji sonriendo

-__grasias_-_dijo hinata con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía los lentes en su frente-__vamos-__le ofreció su mano

_-_hai-__dijo kenji aceptando su mano

Hinata y kenji, se fueron a encontrar a jiraiya pero en el camino se toparon con un tipo de forma de pez con una espada enorme y vestía de una forma extraña intentaron pasar pero el tipo se los impedía

ºº

En otro lugar cercas de allí

Estaba jiraiya ya en el lugar acordado ya llevaba 15 minutos esperando a su discípula pero ningún carajos se mostraba, ya se estaba hartando de esperar ya que le gustaba hacerlo enojar o se elevaba con cualquier cosa si a si era ella, puede que sea una uchiha pero se comportaba como una Uzumaki y cuando se ponía seria era Uchiha pero cuando no, no había nadie quien la aguantara

-__maldicion, donde esta esa mocosa_-_dijo jiraiya exasperado

ºº

Con hinata

-__adonde creen que van_-_dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante el hombre azul

_-_"maldición ese tipo es un asesino lo puedo ver en sus ojos, y además es un Akatsuki"__penso hinata-__solo vamos de pasada_-_fingió amabilidad

-__jo de pasada, mejor que les parece si jugamos un poco_-_dijo el hombre pez mientras ponía su mano atrás en su espada

-__no gracias, me están esp.-__no alcanzo a desir, ya que el hombre pez saco su espada y se lanzo contra ellos, hinata alcanzo a sacar un kunai y se protegió con el-__kenji vete, ve hacia el este, allí encontraras a un hombre con pelo blanco y alto cuéntale todo—_dijo la pelinegra mientras detenía el ataque del hombre pez

-__p-pero y t-tu-__dijo kenji nervioso y preocupado

-__yo estare bien solo ve_-_dijo hinata, kenji asintió con la cabeza y fue corriendo hacia donde le dijo hinata

-__crees que estarás bien_-_dijo sonriendo malvadamente el hombre pez

_-_por supuesto_-_dijo hinata mientras cerraba lo ojos y los volvía abrir volviéndose color rojos con tres aspas , cuando antes eran grises violeta, empujo a su enemigo para darse espacio

-__valla, valla, a si que tienes el sharingan debes de ser una uchiha-__dijo el hombre pez

-__si lo sabes para que preguntas hombre pez_-_dijo hinata

-__hombre pez, ahora si estas muerta mocosa_-_dijo el hombre pez enojado

_-_"llega pronto eron-senin"-__pensó hinata

El hombre pez se abalanzo sobre ella, hinata solo se defendía de sus ataques eran muy veloces y su gran problema era esa maldita espada que traía era imposible traspasarla, se volvieron separar y el hombre pez hizo un jutsu de agua que se transformó en un tiburón, hinata hizo un movimientos de manos para crear una gran bola de fuego, que causo algo de vapor impidiendo que lo viera

"_maldición no puedo ver nada_"-_penso desesperada minetras miraba a todos lados

-__jajaja que lastima que no me puedas ver_-_dijo divertido el hombre pez-__es hora de tu muerte mocosa, y para que sepas quien te mato te daré mi nombre, es kisame_

Kisame al terminar de decir eso , hizo un jutsu de agua que era una ola gigante pero rápidamente se transformo en dagas filosas que ivan a toda velocidad hacia hinata, cuando estaba cercas de ella, los esquivo todas las dagas lo mas rápido que pudo, y eso dejo impresionado a kisame, hinata callo de rodillas al suelo jadeando y aun con el Sharigan activado

ºº

En otro lugar cercas de allí

-__se esta tardando mucho_-_dijo preocupado el peliblanco

-__oiga, oiga_-_dijo un niño que venia corriendo desesperado, jiraiya lo vio y se le hizo raro ver a un niño paseando solo tan tarde y además de que le estaba ablando

_-_hola, niño que te pasa_-_dijo el peliblanco

-__usted, usted conoce a una chica llamada hinata_-_dijo el niño con cara triste y preocupado, eso si que alarmo a jiraiya

-__si, tu quien eres-__dijo jiraiya

_-Me llama kenji, ella me ayudo, veníamos los dos caminando cuando un tipo de apariencia de un pez y que vestía con una túnica negra con unas nubes, nos bloqueo el camino y nos ataco_-_dijo kenji casi llorando

_-_"akatsuki" donde esta ella_-_dijo jiraiya desesperado

-__ella se quedo deteniendo al tipo y me dijo que le avisara_-_dijo kenji

-__entonces vamos-__dijo jiraiya agarrando a kenji y desapareciendo en una nube de humo

ººº

Con kisame y hinata

-__debo de admitir que me has impresionado_-_dijo kisame parado enfrente de ella con su espada agarrada con una mano mientras la tenia recargada en uno de sus hombros-__pero lamentablemente tendré que matarte_-_dijo sonriente mientras bajaba su espada lista para atacar

-__no estoy tan segura_-_ cuando de termino de hablar cerro sus ojos-_ _técnica secreta: mundo del infierno negro_ (esta la invente yo espero no serla tan del asco) -_ cuando abrió sus ojos y giraba con rapidez las aspas asta transformase en una estrella al revés de 6 puntos (como el signo que usan para llamar demonios y esas cosas) con un triangulo pequeño en el centro conectándose con las puntas de las estrellas y el punto del medio de ojo se volvía amarrillo

Kisame no pudo esquivar ese ataque, ya que quedo congelado a su lugar, y no se podía mover, vio sin querer los ojos de hinata y vio que las aspas se movían con rapidez, lo ultimo que recordó fue los ojos de la niña sangrando, antes de entrar al infierno sentía mucho calor y unas creaturas se le acercaron y lo atacaron se trato de defenderse pero no funcionaba todo su chacra lo absorbían y estaba encadenado, las criaturas lo empezaron atacar en todo su cuerpo lo hacían sufrir, sabia que estaba en una ilusión pero también sentía que su verdadero cuerpo sufria , estuvo a si por un minuto, cuando salio de la ilusión vio todos borroso y callo al suelo inconsciente y con muchas heridas y casi sin chacra

Hinata mantenía contrabajo el genjutsu ya que le dolían sus ojos, estuvo a si por un minuto ya que ese era el tiempo en que podía mantenerlo y vio que el cuerpo de kisame le salían heridas graves y sin chacra, decidio desactivar el genjutsu, vio el cuerpo caer, su sharinga se desactivo y callo de rodillas jadeando, vio que sus sensei llego

-__hinata no me digas que lo utilizaste-__dijo jiraiya preocupado y enojado a la vez, kenji veía asombrado ha hinata si que era muy fuerte

-__l-lo sient_-_no alcanzo a desir ya que se desmayo, pero antes de su cuerpo cayera al suelo jiraiya la detuvo

-__que imprudente eres-__dijo jiraiya mientras cargaba a su alumna con una pequeña sonrisa ya que estaba orgulloso de ella

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tres días después

Los rayos del sol entraban agresivamente por la cortinas de la ventana le pegaba en su rostro, abrió los ojos y vio borroso pero poco a poco su visión volvía a la normalidad, se enderezo y pudo notar que abajo de su camisa tenia vendado su abdomen y su mano derecha, se levanto de la cama, vio entrar a la habitación un hombre de cabello blanco largo y otro mas mayor que el primero con una pipa en su boca, el primero supo que era su maestro pero el segundo no recuerda haberlo visto

-__no deberías de averte levantado pequeña-__dijo el hombre con la pipa

-__mocosa me asustaste no vuelvas a usar ese genjutsu con el mangekyo_-_le dijo jiraiya dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-__tetete porque me golpeas eron.-senin_-_dijo hinata mientras se sobaba la cabeza y luego volvió su vista hacia el hombre con la pipa-__quien eres tu-__le dijo viéndolo fijamente

-__"se parece un poco en naruto" mi nombre es hiruzen sarutubi, el tercer hokage_-_dijo mientras fumaba de su pipa, hinata solo parpadeo confundida que no se supone que estaban en amegakure-_ _veo que estas confundida veras hace tres días llegaron a konoha, venias herida y te atendieron, y trajeron a un ninja renegado_

-__al hombre tiburón_-_pregunto aun confundida

-__si_ -_dijo jiraiya

-__me dijo jiraiya que tu lo derrotaste eso es verdad-__dijo sautobi

-__si eso creo_-_dijo hinata, pero unos segundos después recordó al niño que avia encontrado-__eron.-senin donde esta kenji_

-__el niño que me aviso, bueno el esta afuera de la-__no pudo terminar ya que hinata lo aviento a un lado asiendo que cayera al piso y ella saliera de la habitación-__habitación_-_dijo cuando estaba en el piso con el ceño fruñido

-__jajajaja si que se parece un poco a naruto no lo crees jiraiya-__dijo sarutobi riéndose por lo sucedido

-__esa mocosa_-_dijo jiraiya ya parado mientras se sacudía_-_"pero es divertido estar con ella"_

-__vamos_-_dijo sarutobi mientras salía de la habitación, jiraiya lo siguió

Cuando salieron vieron a hinata hablando feliz con el niño, y el le sonreía y también estaba feliz hablando con ella no lo habían visto sonreir desde que llegaron y trajeron a hinata herida, los dos pensaron que le agarro cariño a hinata

-__oyes eron-senin-__dijo hinata mientras se acercaba a su sensei

-__que pasa_-_dijo jiraiya viéndola

-__bueno, jum te quería pedir que si kenji podría venir con nosotros-__dijo hinata

Sarutobi y jiraiya quedaron sorprendidos por lo que le estaba pidiendo

-__que dices eron-senin, el no tiene familia esta solo, y yo no lo quiero abandonar ya que es mi amigo_-_dijo hinata suplicándole

-__pero es un desconocido y no sabemos si es un enemigo_-_dijo jiraiya serio

-__yo se que no lo es, yo confio en el-__dijo hinata también seria, jiraiya nunca había visto a si a su alumna, sarutobi veía increíble la escena, volteo a ver al niño y veía que en su mirada era de asombro y felicidad y pudo notar que ese chico no era mala persona y que hinata tenia razón

-__jiraiya, hinata dice la verdad_-_dijo sarutobi seriamente

Jiraiya suspiro derrotado-__esta bien, puede venir con nosotros_-_dijo ya resignado

-__gracias eron-senin_-_dijo hinata saltando de la felicidad-__y a usted también anciano_

-__hinata, si quieres ve a dar una vuelta con kenji, nos vamos a quedar por unos días en konoha_-_dijo jiraiya

-__de acuerdo eron-senin, vamos kenji-__dijo hinata ofreciéndole la mano y sonriendo

_-_h-hai-__dijo kenji tímidamente pero feliz, le garro la mano y se fueron, sarutobi y jiraiya solo sonrieron

. - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - . - . - . - - . - - . -

En el bosque estaban dos niños de 7 años, uno pelinegro con ojos de color negro y piel blanca, a su lado estaba un rubio de ojos azules y piel algo bronceada, los dos estaban viendo quien era mejor

-__Mira teme yo soy mejor que tu dattebayo_-_dijo el rubio hiperactivo

-__claro que no dobe_-_dijo el pelinegro

-__claro que si_-_dijo el rubio

-__claro que no, además yo soy el mejor de la academia_-_dijo arrogantemente el pelinegro

-__eso es porque yo te estoy dejando_-_dijo el rubio

-__si como no_-_dijo el pelinegro

De repente los dos escuchan unos ruidos cercas de allí y deciden investigar, cuando llegaron vieron a una niña con el pelo negro azulado y ojos color negro-violeta, y a un niño pelirrojo oscuro con ojos color verde, estaban jugando

-__teme esa niña se parece a los de tu clan_-_dijo naruto que estaba escondido en los arbustos con sasuke

-__hump_-_dijo sasuke, pero en verdad estaba sorprendido por el parecido

-__teme, mira_-_dijo naruto señalando la espalda de la niña y allí pudo ver el símbolo de su clan

-__no puede ser_-_dijo sasuke sorprendido

-__voy a ir a saludarlos_-_dijo naruto saliendo de su escondite, sasuke lo siguió y llegaron a los dos niños

-__hola dattebayo_-_dijo el rubio sonriente

los otros voltearon y se quedaron viéndose unos al otro por un rato hasta que la niña rompió el silencio

-_hola-_dijo la pelinegra

-_hola-_dijo el pelirrojo

-__olles tu_-_dijo el pelinegro señalando a hinata-__porque tienes el símbolo de mi clan_

-__de tu clan_-_pregunto confundida

_-_si de mi clan, quien te crees para usarlo, tunca te avia visto en el clan_-_dijo sasuke molesto

-__oyes quien te crees para hablarme a si, y este símbolo es del clan que pertenezco-__dijo la pelinegra molesta

_-_si como no, por si no sabes soy sasuke uchiha hijo del líder del clan y tu no perteneces a el niña-__dijo sasuke mas enojado

-__me importa un comino si eres el hijo del líder o el rey del mundo-__dijo la pelinegra mas molesta-__y mi nombre es hinata uchiha_ _uzumaki, teme_-_naruto quedo en shock había escuchado bien ella era una uchiha y una uzumaki

-__si eres una uchiha por que nunca te había visto en la aldea y ni mucho menos en el clan-__dijo sasuke

-__yo no soy de aquí, soy de kumo_-_dijo hinata mas tranquila-__como sea, el es kenji tamura mi nuevo hermano adoptivo _

-__hola mucho gusto_-_dijo kenji sonriendo

-__hump_-_fue todo lo que dijo

-__espera, dijiste que tu eres una uzumaki-__dijo naruto saliendo del shock, hinata lo miro atentamente

-__si porque, tu como te llamas_-_dijo hinata viéndolo

-__soy naruto uzumaki y tu te apellidas igual a mi, y me dijeron que mi clan avía desaparecido_-_dijo naruto, hinata lo miro sorprendida

_-_no puede ser ami también me dijeron eso_-_dijo hinata

-__oyes dobe crees que sean primos parientes o algo a si-__dijo sasuke

-__no lo se pero lo averiguare, vamos hina_-_dijo naruto agarrándole la mano y empezando a correr hacia la oficina del hokage

-__hump, vamos-__dijo sasuke a kenji mientras camina tras de ellos, kenji lo siguió

Naruto estuvo arrastrando a hinata por toda konoha, los aldeanos los miraron sorprendidos y algunos empezaron a insultar al rubio, hinata pudo escuchar todo y se hundió en sus pensamientos, pero salio cuando vio que ya estaban dentro de la oficina del hokage y que sasuke y kenji esta atrás de ellos

-__naruto que haces aquí_-_dijo sarutobi, pero el ya sospechaba porque todos ellos estaban allí

_-_viejo, dígame porque ella se apellida uzumaki, que yo no era el único sobreviviente dattebayo_-_dijo naruto enojado

-__es verdad anciano a mi también me dijeron lo mismo, al igual que me dijeron que yo era la única uchiha-__dijo hinata algo molesta

Sarutobi solo suspiro esperaba que no se topara con ninguno del clan uchiha ni mucho menos con el gritón de naruto

-__verán ustedes dos son primos por parte de su madre_-_dijo sarutobi refiriéndose a naruto y hinata-__ellos dos eran hermanas, la madre de hinata era la menor y la tuya naruto era la mayor_

-__QUEEEEEEE_-_gritaron los dos

-__porque nunca nos dijeron nada_-_dijeron los dos

-__no creíamos conveniente_-_dijo sarutob_i_

_-_porque ella es una uchiha y porque vive en otra aldea-__dijo sasuke

-__ella es hija de un uchiha y una uzumaki-__dijo sarutobi-__su padre era madara uchiha, tu sabes quien era_-_le pregunto a sasuke, hinata solo miraba y escuchaba callada

-__si el era, el líder del clan pero ase 6 años murió y como no tenia hijos mi padre se hizo cargo_-_dijo sasuke

-__a si es, pero se equivocaron, madara si tuvo una hija y es ella_-_dijo sarutbi refiriéndose a hinata, sasuke solo lo miro sorprendido-__por lo tanto la verdadera líder es ella y no tu padre, pero como todavía es muy joven, tu padre seguirá a cargo y cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad tomara el cargo del líder si ella lo __desea_-_sasuke y hinata abrieron los ojos como platos

-__que eso no es posible, yo no soy de konoha, soy de kumo-__dijo hinata algo confundida

-__en realidad perteneces a dos aldeas a konoha y a kumo-__dijo sarutobi-__bien si eso es todo se pueden ir_

_-_en realidad quiero preguntarle algo en privado pero quiero que naruto escuche_-_dijo hinata

_-_esta bien, ustedes salgan ah ni seles ocurra decir nada y tu sasuke no digas nada a los de tu clan ni mucho menos a tu padre entendido_-_dijo sarutobi muy serio, sasuke solo asintió y salio junto kenji

_-_y bien que quieres preguntar_-_dijo sarutobi

-__naruto es el portador?-__dijo hinata, naruto solo la miraba sin entender, sarutobi se sorprendió por la pregunta nunca imagino que lo descubriera

-__portador, de que esta hablando viejo_-_dijo naruto confundido

-__como lo supiste_-_dijo sarutobi serio

-__bueno no fue difícil, el es un uzumaki al igual que a mi, y por lo tanto los dos somos jinchurik_i-_dijjo hinata

-__j-jinchuriki, a que se esta refiriendo viejo-__dijo naruto enojado y sorprendido

-__tranquilízate naruto, lo que ella quiere decir es que ustedes dos tienes sellado dentro a demonios_-_dijo sarutobi

_-_q-que ha dicho_-_dijo naruto atónito

-__que eres el jinchuriki del kyubi y hinata lo es del jubii-__dijo sarutobi

-__es por eso que todos en la aldea me odian_-_dijo naruto algo molesto y triste

_-_a mi también me odian en kumo, nadie se acerca a ecepcion de tres chicos y el raikage_-_dijo hinata también algo triste-__pero sabes yo los ignoro y no dejo que nada de eso me afecte_-_dijo hinata volteando a ver a naruto con una sonrisa sincera

-__enserio_-_dijo naruto calmado

-__si_-_dijo hinata de repente se escucho un gruñido de estomago que provenía de hinata-__jejeje no eh comido nada desde hace tres días-__dijo algo avergonzada

-__te gustaría, venir conmigo a comer ramen dattebeyo_-_dijo naruto

-__mm no se que rayos sea ramen pero si es comida de acuerdo-__dijo hinata asintiendo un par de veces

_-_QUE no sabes que es el ramen dattebayo_-_dijo naruto sorprendido hinata negó-__entonces vamos a que lo pruebes y veras que cuando lo hagas no dejaras de comerlo-__dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-__Entonces vamos-__dijo hinata y le agarro la mano a naruto este se sonrojo y los dos se dirigieron a la salida-__adiós anciano_-_dijo antes de salir

A sarutobi solo le salio una venita si que esa mocosa se paresia mucho al latozo de naruto con razón eran primos

Ya que salieron de la oficina del hokage los cuatros ya que también iban kenji y sasuke, se dirijieron a ichiraku ramen

-__Oh naruto veo que trajiste amigos eh_-_dijo el dueño del restauran

-__A si es mira te quiero presentar a mi prima dattebayo_-_dijo naruto poniéndole una mano en el hombro de hinata

-__Oh tu prima eh pensé que no tenias familia_-_dijo teuchi

-__Padre_-_dijo ayame la hija de teuchi en forma de regaño

-__No te preocupes ayame-neechan, lo que pasa es que ella no es de aquí, y que además nos acabamos de enterar_-_dijo naruto

-__Ya veo, pequeña dime como te llamas_-_dijo teuchi

-__Eh.. . ah este hinata uchiha_-_dijo hinata

-__mocoso no que es tu prima si se apellida uchiha y que además no la aviamos visto en la aldea_-_dijo teuchi en forma de regaño a naruto

-__lo que pasa es que mi madre es uzumaki, y que además no soy de aquí-__dijo hinata defendiendo a naruto

-__enserio_-_dijo teuchi, naruto solo asintió, luego miro al un niño pelirrojo que esta a lado de sasuke-__y tu pequeño como te llamas_

-__eh. . . kenji tamura_-_dijo kenji

-__oh entonces bienvenidos, siéntense donde quiera_-_dijo teuchi amablemente

-__gracias viejo_-_dijo naruto feliz, los otros se sentaron en una mesa

-__y que van a pedir_-_dijo ayame tomándoles la orden

-__a mi me tres un ramen de puerco bien grande dattebayo-__dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-__a mi otro igual-__dijo hinata amablemente

-__yo un ramen sencillo_-_dijo sasuke

-__yo otro igual _-_dijo kenji

-__de acuerdo ahorita se los traigo-__dijo ayame antes de retirarse

10 minutos después trajeron las ordenes y empezaron a comer, naruto y hinata ya habían cavado de comer su plato y pidieron otro, después de 30 minutos hinata y naruto habían comido alrededor de 9 y 13 tazones de ramen mientras que kenji y sasuke solo pudieron comer dos

-__hay estoy llena, si que estaban buenos_-_dijo hinata tocándose la pansa que estaba un poquito grande por haber comido mucho

-__es verdad, ves te dije que te iban a gustar dattebayo-__dijo naruto sobándose la pansa que estaba igual de grande que la de hinata

-__hump, no por nada son primos_-_dijo sasuke

_-_"es divertido estar con ellos, me alegro de que hina-chan me allá salvado_"-_pensó kenji feliz

-__jajaja al parecer ya tengo otra cliente_-_dijo teuchi feliz

-__nunca pensé ver a alguien mas a parte de naruto comer tanto_-_dijo divertida ayame

-__jeje es que no había comido en tres días, y de además siempre como mucho_-_dijo hinata riéndose con una mano rascándose la cabeza

-__no solo comes mucho si no que también haces eso igual que naruto, si que son familia_-_dijo ayame

-__claro que si verdad hina-__dijo naruto abrazando a su prima y los dos sonriendo, teuchi y ayame también sonrieron

Cuando acabaron de comer pagaron la cuenta y se despidieron de teuchi y ayame, y los 4 estaban caminando a ningún lugar ya que no sabían que hacer, iban en silencio

-__hinata_ -_dijo sasuke, rompiendo el silencio, hinata lo volteo a ver

-__eh. . que pasa sasuke-__dijo hinata

-__quiero tener una batalla contigo_-_dijo sasuke

-__no lo se_ -_dijo hinata dudando un poco

-__me tienes miedo_-_dijo sasuke en tono burlón

-__que, claro que no tengo miedo_-_dijo hinata con una venita en su frente

-__entonces vamos_-_dijo sasuke empezando a caminar, hinata lo sigue al igual que naruto y kenji

Los 3 siguieron a sasuke hasta llegar a un rio que estaba en el bosque cerca de konoha, sasuke se paro en una esquina, hinata en otra, naruto y kenji se fueron a sentar a un lado de un árbol para ver la pelea

-__lista para perder_-_dijo sasuke sacando un kunai de su bolsa

_-_eso lo veremos_-_dijo hinata también sacando un kunai

Sasuke corrió hacia hinata con el kunai, ella lo detiene con el suyo, y le da una patada que va directo hacia su cara pero sasuke lo bloquea con su brazo, y brinca hacia tras después le lanza unos shurinkes, hinata los esquiva y hace una bola de fuego que va directo a sasuke, este lo esquiva entonces hinata aprovecha y corre hacia el dándole una patada en su estomago que lo deja sin aire haciendo que caiga de rodillas

-__parece que te gane jejej_-_dijo hinata con una sonrisa

-__tks -__dijo sasuke, tratando de ponerse de pie

-__eso fue genial hina le ganaste al teme dattebayo-__dijo naruto feliz

-__h-hinata-chan-__dijo kenji algo nervioso

-__que pasa kenji-__dijo hinata volteándolo ver

-__este. . .me podrías enseñar a ser un ninja, me gustaría pelear como tu_-_dijo kenji

-__claro kenji-__dijo hinata sonriendo

_-_enserio, gracias hina-chan_-_dijo kanji feliz

**espero les aya gustado, si no se aguanta ^^, y como dije si no les gusta mis historia no lean por favor.**

**como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografía. decidí que naruto ya supiera la verdad ya que era necesario para lo que estoy pensando mas adelante**

**los cap de mis otras historias las comenzare a subir desde mañana si es que el Internet no se cae.**

**hasta la proxima**


End file.
